Advanceshipping A New Beginning
by SatoshiHaruka
Summary: An Introduction for a new beginning.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

His name was Ash Ketchum. Along with his extraordinary Pikachu and his friend Brock they travel the different regions of the Pokémon world, an amazing world filled with an even more so amazing creatures with powers of all sorts. He wanted to be the very best trainer, he was stubborn, loyal, caring, and ambitious.

Her name was May Maple. With her trusty Blaziken and her little brother Max they would soon rejoin Ash and Brock, whom they parted ways with a few years ago after their adventure in Hoenn. She wanted to be a top Pokémon Contest coordinator. She was kind, caring, smart, and beautiful,

Together Ash, Brock, May , and Max would travel across the Sinnoh region. A new found region with all sorts of Pokémon. They'll meet new friends, new Pokémon, and possibly new relationships.


	2. May C1

**Chapter One May**

The teen groaned. She glanced at her clock and realized she had woken up late. Today was the day.

"May!Get down here and eat your breakfast" Caroline, May's mother, yelled. Caroline had made a breakfast fit for a king, a tower bacon, eggs, pancakes, and fruits and vegetables loomed over the dining table taking up most of the space. May panicked, she sprinted down the stairs and scarfed down as much food as she could in as little time as possible. She ran back up the stairs when she realized Max wasn't even up yet. Sighing, she ran back down the stairs and to the basement.

"MAX!," May yelled before jumping up and down on the bed "Wake up, Wake up, WAKE UP!"

"Alright, I'm up now would you please stop yelling? We all know you just want to see _Ashy Boy_ again" Max taunted.

"Do not!"

"Do too"

"Do not!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

May gave up, knowing full well Max would never stop.

"We don't have time for this, just hurry up already" May looked at her watch, it read 7:45. They were supposed to leave by 9.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET READY IN AN HOUR AND 15 MINUTES?!" May screamed.

She jetted up the stairs and took a shower. May yelled in frustration. She had no idea what she was going to wear. She looked at the clock.

"8:30?! How in the world am I supposed to do this?".

She decided to wear her old Hoenn clothes, consisting of a red bandanna, a red top, navy blue shorts and red sneakers.

"It's 8:45, I sure hope Max is ready" she said to herself.

"May! Max! Lets go! We don't want to be late for the ship now do we?," Norman, May's father, yelled. "Plus we have to pick up Max's new Pokémon today"

Although May was 16 and Max was 14, Max had put off his Pokémon journey in order to continue his education. May didn't like the idea of it, she knew it would only add to his intelligence ego. Which it had indeed.

May and Max got in the car, ready to leave. As soon as Norman had started the car, May had remembered something.

"Wait Dad! I have to go get something" May ran up to her room and reached under her pillow and pulled something out. It was her good luck charm and she couldn't sleep without it. It went with her everywhere and she went with it everywhere. It reminded her of a special someone. It was a ribbon. Or to be more specific : half a ribbon. It was the Terracotta Ribbon. The other half belonged to someone who she had tied with in a contest.

"May hurry up!" Norman yelled.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" May shouted back.

She took a look at the ribbon before hugging it and running back to the car.


	3. Ash C2

**Chapter Two Ash**

"ARGHRHA" Ash awoke with a scream.

"What did you do that for Pikachu? he asked. Wondering why his buddy had shocked him.

"Pika PiPika" Pikachu face palmed.

"What?! Why didn't you wake me up earlier? It's 8:30?! We gotta get moving quick. May will kill us if we don't get there in time."

"PiPika Pi" Pikachu yelled.

"Haha... I guess it was my fault. But no time for that, let's hurry up. Come on, we gotta take a shower quick before we run out of time. Our plane leaves at 9:00"

"Mom? Can you make us breakfast?"

"Sure Ash, but you better hurry up, those plane tickets were not cheap ya know." Delia Ketchum called out from the living room.

"Thanks Mom"

Ash quickly took a shower and put on his new clothes his mom had bought him. He packed his old clothes just in case something happened.

"ASH! Don't forget to pack clean underwear!" Delia screams.

Ash quickly blushes and face palms "Mom, I think I'm old enough to remember about my underwear now thanks."

He quickly ate his breakfast then went to hug his Mom.

"Bye Mom, OH CRAP I forgot something!" Ash yells running upstairs.

"Ash Ketchum we do not use that kind of language in this house!" Delia screams running up after him.

Ash reached into one of his drawers and dug deep into it, pulling out a half a ribbon. The Terracotta Ribbon. He hugs the Ribbon, it reminded him of May.

"ASH. We do not ... Oh . Whats that?" Delia interrogated her son.

"Nothing Mom, it's nothing" Ash says quickly. But his face soon betrays him.

"Ash I can see you blushing, what is it?" Delia asks again. Delia reaches for the Ribbon.

"I told you it's noth-MOM GIVE IT BACK" Ash yells.

"I'll give it back once you tell me what it is. You might wanna make it fast, you only have 15 minutes" Delia taunted.

"Fine... It's half a ribbon I shared with May"

"Aww my little boy is growing up. How long have you two been together?" Delia asks.

"MOM! I'm not dating her!" Ash blushes rose red.

"Then why are you blushing?" Delia responds with a smile.

"NOTHING" Ash yells.

"So you like May huh?m" Delia questions "I might have to tell her dad, Norman."

"I don't like May and I know Norman" Ash talks to his teeth, trying to prevent anymore blushing.

"Whatever you say Ash, I know you like her, now go! Brush your teeth before you go too!" She says before handing him the Ribbon.

"Bye Mom, I'm gonna head to Prof. Oaks lab to drop off my Pokémon." Ash yells over his back as he runs out the house with Pikachu.

Delia rests her head on the door frame "They sure do grow up fast." She smiles and closes the door.

Ash knocks on the door.

"Prof. Oak I'm here to drop off some Pokémon!"

The door slowly creaks open as an old man peers through the small opening.

"Ash! How are you and Pikachu doing?" Prof. Oak inquires.

"Pika Pika PiPika" Pikachu smiles.

"We're doing great thanks Prof. , I'm here to drop off some Pokémon and I need to do it fast."

"Whats the special occasion that requires you can't share a cup of tea with me?"

"Sorry Prof., I'm heading off to the Sinnoh region and I'm almost late for my flight." He quickly explains not wanting to waste time.

"All alone?" Prof. Oak asks with a frown, concerned for the boy.

"Of course not, I'm going with Brock, Max, and May." Ash blushes as he says May's name. Remembering the times they had together.

The Prof. notices and quickly smiles.

"Good luck on getting the girl Ash" he says laughing.

Ash falls over anime-style. "I DON'T LIKE HER" he yells, quickly getting back up. "So can I drop my Pokémon off?"

"Of course Ash, you're welcome to drop by anytime" the old Prof. says. Ash hands him the Pokémon's Pokéballs.

"Thanks Professor, I gotta go now". Ash quickly runs out the door, heading straight for the Poképort.

"Take care of Pikachu Ash!" the Prof. quickly yells at him.

"I will!"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu yells.

"Good bye to you too Pikachu!"

Ash quickly sprints and makes it to the Poképort just in time. They quickly get seated.

"Do you think they'll be happy to see us Pikachu?" Ash worries.

"Pika PiPika!" Pikachu smiles.

"I sure hope they do Pikachu" Ash smiles. "Now lets get some sleep."


End file.
